


Put Words In My Mouth

by smuppetqueen



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuppetqueen/pseuds/smuppetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe knows that Pete has a voyeur streak a mile wide, which is maybe fun sometimes but not right now Pete, goddammit! Fortunately a frustrated Patrick Stump finds Pete on the hallway floor outside his apartment in his search for caffeine at two a.m. Why? Well he had been up all night working on a project for his music composition class that, for some reason, is so hard for him. When Pete worms his way into Patrick's life, maybe that same project will become easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Words In My Mouth

The laptop screen squinted back at Patrick. He had been up all night trying to find the right words to go with the guitar and drums that he recorded previously. Lyrics have always been a weak spot of his, but an amazing voice and crazy skills with almost any instrument could usually make up for his mediocre lyrics. The thing is this time he has a big project for his creative writing class in conjunction with his main music composition class.

  
Patrick's a senior at DePaul University in Chicago studying music composition. He's been doing really well (mostly because he can't afford to lose his scholarship), but his professor is trying to push everyone's boundaries. For Patrick that means writing more personal and emotional lyrics since his specialties are catchy melodies and belting notes.

  
The pressure is really on and not even just for the grade; Patrick wants to prove to himself that he has what it takes to really make a career out of music. That includes pushing himself and trying to connect with the listeners. After working for seven hours straight and only truly having a chorus, he's discouraged to say the least.

  
"Fuck it," he grumbles to himself as he hastily grabs a pair of boots and his keys and heads out. He turns around to lock the door, and when he's about to head down the hallway he notices a body slumped on the floor. Patrick would've had a full-blown heart attack if it weren't for the groans coming from the stranger that indicate they're indeed alive.

  
The man starts to rub at his eyes and sit up. He reminds Patrick vaguely of a puppy, but that image is counteracted by his tattoos, smudged eyeliner, and torn black skinny jeans. "Hmmph," he says with a lilt in his voice that suggests it's a question.

  
"Hey... What are you doing on the hallway floor at two a.m.?" The man coughs and sits up straighter to look Patrick in the eyes. They've both seen each other around the building but have never really interacted more than a polite "hello" and a smile.

  
"Oh, hi! Um, well, my roommate kicked me out ‘cause he has his boyfriend over," the guy rolls his eyes, then shrugs, "and I have nowhere else to go." Patrick reaches a hand out to help him stand up.

  
"Oh, right, I'm Pete," he says awkwardly, but still flashes a bright smile.

  
"Patrick. So you're just sleeping out in the hallway for tonight?" Pete responds with a shy nod and shoves his hands in his back pockets.

  
"Where are you going so late at night anyway? A strip club? Wait no, are you a drug dealer? You don't really look like the type, but I'm not one to judge," by now Pete's rambling, and Patrick almost chokes.

  
"I - no. I'm just going to the CVS down the block to get some caffeine and maybe peanut butter."

  
This is about the time that Patrick really should've been on his way, but instead here he stands in front of the extremely attractive and tired-looking man.

  
"Um - I, well, I only really have one bedroom, but I do have a couch and... it's yours for the night if you want it?" Patrick averts his gaze to the floor, and Pete has to restrain himself from laughing at the poor, bright red human in front of him.

  
"Yeah, yeah. That sounds great, thank you!" Pete grins a big, ear-to-ear kind of grin 'cause now he has a place to stay for the night, not to mention that the place is owned by a super cute guy in a cardigan. He reaches out to hug Patrick, but thinks better of it at the last second. Now he's rocking back and forth on his heels, because he's pretty sure that Patrick needs to make the next move, but unfortunately _he_ doesn't know that too. Pete decides to finally help him out after a minute or two that seemed to last much too long.

  
"Are you still going to CVS? Should I wait here for you?" Pete says, then takes his hands out of his pockets, "Or - or I could go with you?"

  
Patrick agrees with an "alright," and the pair leaves the apartment building to make their way through the dark and dreary city. The night is silent except for the stomping of Patrick's boots and a random car every now and then.

  
"So who's you roommate?"

  
"His name's Gabe, and he's a huge idiot, but I love him anyways. Usually he doesn't care if I lurk around our place even while he has Bill over, but tonight he kicked me out. They're probably trying out some weird ass kink and don't want me around to make fun of them for it. Oh, by the way Bill is his boyfriend," Pete responds while waving his hands around dramatically.

  
"That's nice," Patrick laughs. "I used to live with a guy named Brendon until Jon-the-Starbucks-guy whisked him away to a life of double-cream mochacinnos," he sighs in reminiscence. "I guess I have a weakness for cute dudes in rumpled hoodies and bad eye makeup."

  
At that Pete decides physical contact is appropriate and drapes his arm around Patrick's shoulders right before they walk through the doors of CVS. They head straight to the energy drinks to get a few Red-bulls and too many candy bars.

  
Patrick, raising his voice slightly to be heard from the other end of the aisle, says, "Do you want any chips?"

  
Pete then responds at full volume, “I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!"

  
The ginger man chokes and turns to a smug Pete. "What? It's true," Pete shrugs, picks up the cool ranch Doritos, and heads to the check-out.

  
On the way back to their apartment building they make small talk about music and their friends.

  
"Okay, I'll get some pillows and blankets for the couch and... yeah," Patrick says as he unlocks his door and walks in with Pete following closely behind and taking a few (subtle) glances at Patrick’s butt. "You can just wait out here."

  
When Patrick gets back to the living room he finds Pete crouched on the floor flicking through his collection of DVDs. Patrick clears his throat, but Pete doesn't even look up.

  
"Can we watch this? Please? Where's your DVD player?" Pete gets up and starts turning the TV on without even getting a response from Patrick.

  
"Um, yeah. Here let me do it," he says as he makes grabby hands toward the movie in Pete's hands. "Can you bring me a Red-bull? I put the bag down in the kitchen right over there," Patrick points vaguely to his right.

  
Pete agrees and returns in a minute with the energy drink and a Kit-Kat hanging out of his mouth. He walks right up behind Patrick and sets the drink down on the table holding the TV in front of them. He hooks his chin over Patrick's shoulder and hears a barely audible hitch in his breath.

  
"Thanks again for letting me stay here," Pete says around a bite of chocolatey candy.

  
"Yeah," Patrick has now set up the DVD player and TV, so they're all set to watch the movie. He backs up and turns around, but Pete is still right there with his stupid red hoodie and too-tight jeans that Patrick definitely _hadn't_ been staring at earlier.

  
"I - uh..." Patrick catches Pete's eyes but quickly looks away, embarrassed because of their proximity. 

  
"Do you have to go to sleep, or can you stay up and watch this with me?" Patrick turns a bright shade of red, which Pete finds utterly adorable. 

  
"S-sure, yeah. I don't have class until eleven."

  
Pete spouts an overly excited "Great!" then proceeds to sit right in the middle of Patrick's tiny couch. Because of his convenient seat, Patrick either has to sit right next to Pete or on the ground. That decision is made for him when his house guest pats the material to the left of him with a small grin.

  
After a few too many cuddles and junky snacks, Patrick falls asleep in his bed with his new friend (?Acquaintance?? Patrick isn't really sure, but Pete makes him laugh so hopefully they'll see more of each other) Pete on his couch.

 

~

 

At precisely ten am, Patrick has the great misfortune of waking up to the obnoxious groaning of his alarm. He has class in an hour and he didn't get much sleep last night because of a certain temporarily homeless man. Patrick's thoughts are abruptly cut off by someone singing - fairly badly, might I add. Patrick rolls out of bed and heads to the kitchen to get some coffee mostly, but also to get the scratchy singing to stop.

  
When Patrick gets to the kitchen, he finds Pete shaking his butt and making toast. (Patrick has to admit it's kind of a nice combination.) He clears his throat to notify Pete of his presence, and the other man immediately spins around.

  
"... Hey," Pete manages to choke out, embarrassed that Patrick had seen him "performing”, but Patrick just laughs.

  
"So Britney Spears, aye?"

  
"Shut up, I doubt you could do better." At that Patrick just laughs even harder, 'cause little does Pete know.

  
"I'm actually a music student over at DU," he replies while crossing his arms.

  
Pete looks mildly impressed, but still copies Patrick's gesture and leans against the counter. "Then show me what you got."

  
At that he proceeds to sing the same song Pete had been butchering a few minutes earlier, except this time it sounded amazing. Pete's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide by the time Patrick was done singing.

  
"Damn! I can't even pretend that that was bad." Patrick tilts his head, smirks, then walks past Pete to start the coffee maker.

  
After the coffee maker is running, Patrick turns to Pete. "So do you have any plans for today?"

  
"Are you just trying to kick me out?" Pete laughs.

  
"Hm, well I do have to leave for class in half an hour. I live a few miles from campus and have to walk."

  
"Well I don't have any plans in the very near future, so I'll walk with you." At this Pete looks very pleased with himself, and Patrick turns back to making himself a drink to hide his blush.

 

~

 

After the pair eats and makes themselves presentable, they walk together to campus. Pete drops Patrick off right after getting his phone number (just in case Gabe throws him out again, of course). Throughout class Patrick pays minimal attention, which isn't unusual for him, except this time he's distracted by thoughts of a certain Pete Wentz with terrible taste in shoes and haircuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo thanks for reading!! If you like you can comment and tell me what you think (constructive criticism is appreciated). Btw I should have another chapter up within the next few days!!!


End file.
